The Last Crusade
by Di and Ary
Summary: The CMC are now a little bit older, but they still don t have a cutie mark. This is the story of how the three littles fillies discovers what is their role in life. SPOILER: There would be love, fights, new friends and a change that will make the difference in all of Equestria.
1. A Morning Full of Changings

The last crusade

Prologe

A Morning full of Changes

It was a nice day in Ponyville. The sun was rised by Celestia and the bird were singing like they always did. In Sweet Apple Acres, the rooster had just waken up the Apple family. Even though they were incomplete, they were happy. Very happy

In one of the rooms of the barn, a filly with a red mane and a creamy coat was just waking up. Her flank was blank and her mane messy. She open one eye and then the other reveling her orange iris.

She stech and get out of bed. She rubbed her right hoove against her sleepy eyes and go to a bareau where she had a mirror and a brush. She started brushing her messy mane. Today she strarted school and she wanted to make a good first impression.

Even though, she was still feeling a little uncomfortable about that. She would not be with Miss Cheerlee anymore. And she was her teacher since she first started school. Not to mention she once was his big brother, Big Maccintosh, true love. At least what she and her friends tried to.

Today she was going to enter to the classroom and there would be another pony insted of Cheerlee. What if he was a bad pony? What if he did not like her? But most important, what if she enter the classroom and her B.F.A.C.F were not there?

She trien to let that though apart. She would not know what to do if her best friend were not there. She was too shy to make new friend. And even if her big sister was an element of harmony and the most confident pony she had ever known, she was not AJ. And her granny told her ones that she did not have to be AJ, she had to be herself.

She finished with her mane, she went to her closet to look for a stong pink bow. She put it in her mane and look herself at the mirror. She sigh at her blank flank but then smile. She would not let that put a long face on her.

She continued looking, remembering what AJ told her yesterday. And she didn`t lie about it. She was growing, she was not more 8, but 12. And AJ said that thats the time when the mares start changing.

She was now more tall and her head was more bigger then her bow. She also started to think in another thing like fashion and accesories. AJ said it won`t take long until she started to think about colts, but Big Mac didn`t want her to do so. He sometimes could be a little overprotective with them. Both her and her sister.

She was already getting out of her room without noticing it. She go down the stares and walked to the kitchen where her granny was making breakfast. Soon after her brother and sister appeared behind her.

-Good mornin`- she said smiling-How did ya sleep?-

-Very well, thanks for askin` Applebloom- her sister answered her by giving her a smile also.

-Eeyup- her brother told her going to the front door to get the newspaper.

They started eating their breakfast loudly. Apple pancakes. Applebloom was deep in though until she listen up a tiny burp from her brother. He made a chuckle. Then, AJ made another more louder. Then was her granny, but it was as the one her sister made. She started to drink her milk fast, she took a deep breath, waited and... the loudest burps over her relatives was made. They clapped a few time until an alarm clock sounded. Everypony standed up and left the room. Applebloom and applejack walked to the hall and grab their saddlebags. AJ`s one was green with an apple while AB`s one was white with ann apple also.

They walked across Ponyvill until a path were it divided in two. Applejack before taking off, hugged her sister.

-Good luck suga` cube.- she whisper while applebloom hugged her back.- Ah really proud of you. Ah bet Ma and Pa would have also.-

A tear roll over the filly muzzle. The two let go and take each their path. AJ go to one on the left that lead her to the castle of Twilight and applebloom take the right one that made it`s way to the school.

Meanwhile that happened, inside town another filly was waken up by her alarme clock. She open her grape green eyes and let a groan. A song started plying through her clock when she shut the alarm. Being lead by the music she started brushing her pink and purple mane while she looked at herself with a round mirror stuck at her wall. In it, she had photos of, what she think were handsome, colts and pop singers.

She continued blushin her mane, while singing (without noticing it). When she finished brushing her mane, she took her lavander saddlebag with a heart with her magic and put it on her white coat. And her flank was blank.

She leaved her room and walked down to the kitchen, pasing through her sister boutique still singing. Today was the first day in school and she was really looking forward to it. Even if she was a little shy, she knew how to make friends and thats why she had her B.F.A.C.F. she knew that they were in the same school but if destiny didn`t put them together in a class they will still crusade until they had their cutie marks.

She enter the kitchen. Inside there was another unicorn. She was white with a purple mane which was messy right now. She had a pink robe and was making breakfast.

-Good morning Rarity- Sweetie Belle said taking a sit.

-Good morning, Darling- Rarity respond- Are you exited? Today is the first day of school... Oh you are turning into a beautiful mare... One day you`ll became as fabulose as i am-

-Thanks... I guess-

Rarity levitated two plates with her magic; one with toas bread, and the other with mermalade. They started eating, meanwhile Sweetie Belle keep on humming. Rarity noticed it but she did`t care at all. She liked the way her sister expresed herself with her music, and the fact that she had a great voice make it more enjoyable.

Sweetie noticed what she was doing when her siste started moving her head at rhythm with her humming. She clear her throat and stoped.

Even though everypony told her the same, she didn`t like to brag about it. She though that the ponies would star to thing that she only cared about herself, and she didn`t think it neither. She liked to sing with her friend or when she was alone.

The two of them finish their breakfast and head off the boutique. The went across the center of Ponyville and the street market until they reached a path that divided in two where Applejack and Applebloom where waving to each other.

Sweetie give her big sis a quick but tight hug and run off. It was so quick that Rarity didn`t have time to give a hug back.

-APPLEBLOOM-Sweetie shout troting to catch.- Wait up- Applebloom turn her head round and smile when seeing her B.F.A.C.F.

-SWEETIE- she say giving her a hug when she catch up with her –Ah have missed you so much- they ended the hug.

-Me too- they keep walking towards the the school

In another part of Ponyville that same morning: an old orange pegasus with an apple green mane, that was starting to loose it`s bright was knocking in a brown door.

-SCOOTALOO- she shouted- WAKE UP... YOU GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL-

-I`m awake granny WHeels- said an orange filly with a purple mane.

Her flank was blank, unlike her granny that had the cutie mark of a green lime wheele. Scootaloo streched her wings that where now more big. Her granny rolled her eyes and walked with her toward the kitchen of the house.

Scootaloo, as Sweetie and Applebloom, also had grown. She was a little bit more tall and her mane was more large. Her wings had grown and now she could fly, but she didn`t do it much. She was more concern in practicing with her scoter. Unlike her two besties, Scootaloo wasn`t interested in colts nor in her appearance, but she did have hints that puberty was hitting her.

Now, she was tring to find who she was. Was she the there-devil-aventurose mare? Was she the tomboy-skater-burp-winner-contest? Or the revelius-against-the-law-prankster? She was confused, and she hated it. And she hated hating something about her. "You are a complecated mare, going through a complicated phase. It`s common to be confuse at the start". Her granny would always said that. And make her more confused.

In the table there was a plate with some waffles. Scoots make a noise of hungriness and started devoring her waffles like an animal. Her granny smile nostalgic and chuckle. Scootaloo raised her head to see her granny. She gluped the food she had in her mouth and say:

-What`s so funny?-

-Oh... nothing- she sighed- It`s just that you act as your mother when she was younger- she sniffed a little.

-I miss her too- she said-Heck, I never even meet her- there was a moment of silence while the two pegasus ate their breakfast.

Scootaloo never meet her mother because she died when she gave birth. For a long time she blamed herself for her mother`s death, but she overcome it with the help of his father and her , even if they had helper, she still felt useless and alone.

Her lack of ability to fly due to a growing problem made her a easy victim of bulling. It wasn`t fair, her father was a great flyer (he even had a great position in the Royal Equestria Army and her mother had won a lot of trophies for races she had participated in. Her granny always told her that she didn`t have to fly to be awesome as she wanted to be. Luckily, after a lot of time of waiting, she grow up and her wings too. She was able to fly. And she liked it.

For a long time, Scootaloo has feel alone. His father was rarely home and her granny was too tired. Sometime she would just be in her room seeing old photographs of her mother and her granny when they were young and alive.

But, when her father was home, there were always laughs and joy. She loved the moments they shared together. Every year would been the same: drepressed when his father wasn`t home, happy when he was. That until she meet her B.F.A.C.F. and her new big sister and fling tutor: Rainbow Dash.

She finished her food and clean her muzzle with her hoove. She get up from her chair and say good bye to her granny and thank her for the break fast. She go out of the house and took her scoter and her helmet.

She scoted for less than ten minutes when she arrived at the divided path. She could see her B.F.A.C.F. finishing a hug. She was going to shout their names but decide to do something more special.

She perched her scoter to her schoolbag.(she had a pocket on the back side that let her do it. Her granda had done it for her.) and took off to the air. She fly a few meters until she pass her friends. The two were so distracted in there chat, that they didn`t even noticed her.

She landed on a cloud and waited till they pass below her. When they arrived, Scootaloo on the cloude raised her hooves and throw them down instantanealy. From the cloud, the sound of a thunder burst into the scene, making the two filies scream from the shock.

Scootaloo started to roar with laughter from the expression of her friend. The two other filies sigh in relive to hear that it was her and not a real storm that was coming. They look up and the orange pegasus above the m hit the cloud and it dissapear.

-Scoots!-said Applebloom, while she decended from the sky.-Long time since the last time Ah see you-

-Yeah- she said rubing the back of her head-I have been busy... I went to fly camp this vacacion-

-Really-said Sweetie exited- And? How was it? Did you go to Cloudsdale? Did you find a S.S.P?-

-S.S.P?-the two other ponies asked her friend clueless while they continue walkig towards the school

-Yeah- she said –S.S.P... Special Some Pony-

-No-Scootaloo said with a little shade of pink appearing in her checks- I`m not interested into that sort of things. I`m not the romantical type.. but I did learn a lot of tricks and how to treat well my wings so they would be more healthy. And I also went to Clousdale and saw a Wonderbolt show-

-Looks like you have fun... All Ah have do through the vacacion is learn the history of Apples, buck all the apple tree and cook apple delicious sweets for an orphanage-

-I accompany my parents for a week to Filiedelphia- Sweetie said- We pass all our time in fairs. But I entered a music competicion, just for the fun of it. I don`t even know what the prices are. All I know is that Sapphiere Shores heads the contest-

-Sapphiere Shores!- the two other ponies shout

-Woah- it was hear from up the sky- Never took you two from the crazy-fan-mares –

Then, a purple and green dragon with a pair wings decends from the sky. He had a line a spikes from the top of his head to bottom of his tail. He was standing in two legs and he had a bag at his back. For Applebloom, the world started to slow down as Spike aproached near them.

-What do you thing AB?- The voice of Scootaloo snap her out of Spike`s trance

-Huh!?- she said- What?

-We asked you if you think it`s good that Twilight send Spike to the school instead of her teaching him?- Scootaloo told by pointing her hoove to Spike.

-Ah think it was a great idea- She said turning around to hide her blush

-Why?- he asked as they keep on walking toward the School that was raise from above the horizon.

- Cuz... Cuz Applejack says it`s good to have a good education, she says it`s the key to greatness- She said to hide the fact that she was more than happy to know she would be spending more time with him, but she doesn`t know why that makes her happy.

-But she could teach without putting any effort in it- he said

-Maybe she is too busy, she is now an Princeses- Sweetie Belle said a little nostalgic- She had to cancelled to our Twilight Time because of that-

-Yeah I know- Said Spike feeling bad for the three filies- but now she get`s distracted really easily. She keeps and keeps and keeps staring at that guard that Cadance trade her from the Crysrtal Empire-

-Ah think she want ya to socializa a lit` bit- Applebloom told him chucking from his last remark- She isn`t the Princeses of friendship for nothin`-

-But am sociable- the three give him a look- it`s true... I have a lot of friend: you three, the other Princeses, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and – he sigh and started daydreaming- Rarity-

-Have you notice that all your friends are MARES?- Scootaloo pointed out by mocking at him and snaping him out of dreamland

-What do you mean by that?- he said getting angry

-That maybe what you need is a friend who isn`t a mare, for example a colt- said Sweetie Belle- So you could talk withhim about sports or video games or whatever colts talk about-

-Guys- Applebloom called them

-I have Rainbow or Scootaloo for that- Spike remarked pointing to Scootaloo behind him.

-Guys!-Applebloom tried again

-Hey- Scoots said in a threatening way- What`s that suppose to mean?-

-GUYS- Applebloom shout losing her patience

-What?- the other three responded

-We `re here- she said. All of them looked amazed as they saw a huge building in front of them


	2. A New Begining an a New Friend

The Last Crusade

Chapter 1

A New Beggining and A New Friend

The three filies and the dragon where in front of a huge grey building. They were a step ahead the door that was a black grille with a strange patron that had a lot important ponies like the princeses, Starswhirl the bearded, etc. There was a kind of a yard in between the building and the grille.

Scootaloo notice that many ponies were coming up above the sky. She started to flap her wing and to stare at the clouds where some pegasus were chating. She elevated a bit and, because of not paying attention, she hit herself with Spike.

-Auch- she complained while she rub her hoove against the part where she hit herself with spike.

-You alright?- Spike asked her worried.

-I`m fime- she answered flying again- Don`t worry so much-

-You don`t know anything- he mummled stomping inside the yard.

-Was it something I say?- Scootaloo asked the other mares, who were as clueless as her.

-I think- Sweetie Belle started saying- he may be a little grumpy from the fact that he has to come to this school-

-But why?- Scootaloo asked her still clueless

-Imagine this- Sweetie told her- you are in country where everybody is more than different from you, they can`t do what you can and you can`t do they can. They gave other nature, other laws, other ways of seeing the world.- she sight- I think Spike feels that way. He is alone in discovering who he is, not even Twilight can help him that. She may have a lot of answers... but she can`t know everything-

-I never though about it- Scootaloo said with shame. She didn`t never think of how Spike may feel being the only dragon- What do you think, AB?- Scootaloo ask her other friend. But she was no where to be seen-AB?... Where do you think she go?-

Sweetie was going to say something but she was cut by a bell. A voice came of bullhorn:

"_We notife all the students to report to the great stage of the school. The principal wants to have a word with everypony"_

The two filies started to walk through the yard worried. They didn`t want to enter without Applebloom, but she was nowhere to be seen

Meanwhile with Applebloom when she saw Spike getting away, she followed him. He looked as he needed someone to talk with him or, at least, listen to him.

He continue walking through the yard until a grey blur pass near him. A pegasus shouted at him, mocking him. Spike looked a little bit hurt, but continue walking with indifference. Applebloom follow him until he sit in a bench.

She put her hoove on his shoulder to comfort him. She feel sorry for him. And after what happend, she really saw what Spike had to suffer for all his life. Spike turn his head round to see her and he smile.

-You alrigh`, Spike?-she asked him sitting next to him

-Yeah-he sight- I`m fine-

-That doesn`t like ya fine- She told him

-It`s just that...-he started saying- it`s not fair... All of you can have a normal life, without thinking that somepony is going to see you just as a weirdo. Look at me, I`m a dragon. I`m suppose to be a killing machine, a scary monster. I will never fit. Ponies will only saw me as... an animal – He sight and looked down

-Spike- she said making him look at her- thats why ponies needs friends. A friend is goning to be with you, he will help ya out and make sure you `re alright. And with more ya have, the best ya `ll be...- She was cut off by Spike hugging her gentily. He ended the hug and thank her- ya... welcome-she said hidding her blush

-Sorry if I barely touch- he said getting up and scratching the back of his head.- it`s just that I don`t want to hurt you-

-By huggin` me?- she ask clueless.

-Yeah-he said a little ashamed- My spcale had grown and now they are so pointy that they can even make you bleed. When I grow up more I will be impossible to hurt. Not even Twilight magic isn`t so effective on me anymore. And I can do this- he close his eyes and his scales move. Applebloom stand up and smile in fasination. Her smile vanished when she she gance a bit of scales on the floor. Spike noticed it and said-Relax. I do that to take the old scale off of me so new ones can grow better.

A bell rang an echoed through all the yard. Then a voice came from a bullhorn:

"_We notife all the students to report to the great stage of the school. The principal wants to have a word with everypony"_

The two look at each other and smile. Applebloom blush a little bit, but she did`t. Did she? They enter the building and go to the the place where they would have a meeting with the principal.

She was confused. Spike was her friend she culdn`t have feeling for him, that would ruin their friendship. Besides, she had more important things to do. Thinking in colts would distracter from her objective since she was 8: Get her cutie mark.

Being one of the only three filies that didn`t know her destiny, future shop or special ability seemed unfair. She felt like she would never fit, she would never do something good for her life. That really depressed her. What was worst: she could see that everyday. Everysingle day and night. When she saw her flank she saw anything, nothing at all, cero, blankness. She was more than desessperate to finally get a cutie mark.

And the things she has being called is worst. She even had nightmares with it. She was falling down and some ponies would call her blank flank and laught; she would be old and she would still be a flank blank; or (the worst of them) she would be in front of her mather and father , and they would tell her they were disapponted of her.

She did`t like to remember that one, she shook her head and she found herself in the place where they called them. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were waving at her and Spike, that has being with her all the time. The two went to where Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle where.

Two minutes later, the principal appear. He was a brown unicorn with a short grey mane. His mane had a black stripe. In his muzzle there was a big mustach which was as grey as his mane.

He clear his throat one time. Then, levite a microphone with his magic and started speaking:

Dear students, teachears and everypony that will participate in this year schoolarship; welcome to the Ponyville mayor school. In this year, we hope that you have the greatest time and make this school as your second home. The ponies who have already been a year studing here we want you to make sure that the new students are comfortable in here. For the new ponies, we won`t divide you in your talents for now. However, we will divide you in species in some subjects. At the exit you will find some teachers, they will give you a paper where you have the number of your locker and the combination of it for open it. Inside you will have a table where you gave the subjects and the hour for each. We will tell you if there is a change in it. Now evrypony please, in order make a line for the exit and let the magic of knowledge begin.

With that, his horn glow and he disappear leaving a green mist. Everypony get up and make a line. In the exit doors there was a desk with three ponies. The four friends get in the line and waited.

-What do you think is going to be the subjects they are going to divide us like?- Sweetie asked to the others.

-They may be related with flying, magic and ground.- Applebloom said moving along with the queu. She was after Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle was behind her and Spike behiend Sweetie.- I don`t know-

-Easy for you to say- Spike mumbled with anger- What am I suppose to tell the teacher. I`m not an earth pony, not an unicorn, neither a Pegasus. Heck, I`m not even a pony.- he cross his arms in anger.

-I think you will be with the Pegasus- Scootaloo said as a matter of fact- you have wing after all.-

-Yeah- Spike answered- but I also have magic.-

-But your magic isn`t as stronge as an unicorn one.- Sweetie Belle said- and you don`t need the earth for nothing.-

Scootaloo was now in front of two teachers in a table. One was a unicorn who was writing down everything; while the other was the one who talked. She was a unicorn also.

-Name?- The one who was writting asked

-Scootaloo- Scootaloo answered.

-Your full name please- she said emotionless.

-Scootaloo Wheels-

-Specie?-

-Pegasus-

-First year in the school?-

-Yes-

-Okay.-The uncorn put the paper she was writing in a box that said "Pegasus"- Welcome to Ponyville Mayor School-

Scootaloo take a few steps foward and the other unicorn with her magic give her a paper. Then it was turn of Applebloom:

-Name?- the writing unicorn asked

-Applebloom-

-Specie?-

-Earth pony-

-First year?-

-Yep-

-Okay.-The uncorn put the paper she was writing in a box that said "Earth Ponies"- Welcome to Ponyville Mayor School-

Applebloom take a few a steps and the other unicorn give her the paper with her locker number and cobination. She take it and went next to Scoots who was waiting for the rest. The two waited together. It was Sweetie`s turn.

-Name?-

-Sweetie Belle, Miss- she said politly

-Specie?-

-Unicorn-

-First year?-

-Yes-

-Okay.-The uncorn put the paper she was writing in a box that said "Unicorns"- Welcome to Ponyville Mayor School-

She take some steps and the other unicorn give her the papaer. She went to wait for Spike next to the girls. The three were more than worried. What would happend? Where would they put the Dragon?

-Name?- The unicorn said

Spike gulp- Spike-

-Full name- a tone of anger in her voice

-That`s my full name- Spike said

-You got to be...- The unicorn raise her head and finally saw who was she talking with.- Oh- she clear her throat and then speak- we will give you a locker but you won`t be doing the subjects that you are given. When you leave your stuff in the locker, go to talk to principal math.- she write something and leave the paper near the three boxes.

Spike take some few steps and the unicorrn give her the paper with an awe expression. He took it and leave to reunite with his he arrived a rain of questions was on him.

What did she tell you? How was it? Where did they put you? Pegasus, unicorn or Earth pony? Where is your locker? Are they going to expel you? Are you going to quit? Where they mean to you? Was she surprised? Why did you take so long? Was she mean to you? Are we going to be mates?

-GIRLS- He shout- All I know is that after I leave my stuff in my locker, I have to go and have a chat with the principal.-

-Well- Scootaloo said –We better get going. I need to find mi locker-

-Yeah- Applebloom said- I have the 528. what `bout ya?-

-I have 463 – Sweetie say.

-966- said Scootaloo a little bit down.

-529- said Spike- Looks like we will be neightbours, AB- Spike give her a smirk and she blush at it.

-Well- Scootaloo said- see ya at lunch time. I need to go to the pegasus part of the school to leave my things-

-Hey don`t look so down- Sweetie told her to try and cheer her up.

-Yeah- Continue Applebloom- be may have a class together. Ya ain`t gonna get rid of us that easily-

-You bet- she started to fly and waved before vanishing into the stares.

-C`mon AB- Spike told her touching her shoulder- let`s go to our lockers. See ya Sweetie- the two waved while they walked to their lockers.

A few steps further, everypony was looking at them with strange faces. Pegasus, earth ponies and unicorns, all, where staring in awe at the both.

Spike felt like he always did. He felt like if he was a monster among everyone. But worst is that he couldn`t go to the dragon kingdom, he didn`t fit there either. He was a dragon but with a pony mind. Everypony he know told him something to cheer him up.

Twilight said that it doesn`t count from where you came, but who you want to be. She knew that one day he would turn into an enormuos dragon, but she also know that he wouldn`t be as evil or greeder as some of the dragons she has know from her adventures.

Rainbow Dash told him that he has to make the possitives things in life count. Sure. He was going to turn into a giant-fire-breathing-flying-monster, but, he has to admit it, that would be mora than AWESOME. He was going to rock the sky of Equestria.

Applejack said that it didn`t matter what he would turn into in the future, he needs to remember from where he came from and what he`s past was like. To remember the ponies that take care of him and loved him.

Rarity told him that he would never turn into a monster. The dragons were bad and disgusting, but him; he was a kinded heart drangon that only wanted the best for his friend and the people he loved.

Fluttershy told him that what matters is what a pony is in the inside and what his act are. She only saw a little dragon that, even if he`s teeth were ponty or if he breathed fire, he wouldn`t doubt about being with his friends when they needed him.

Pinkie Pie didn`t tell him very coherent things, but (in a way), he could identify with her. She was a long-face-emotionless-rock-farmer and now she was a party-planer-pony. She could change her personality, even if the place were she was born was unhappy.

Although this kind of reaction was common for him, for Applebloom was another reminder that there others were better than her. She hated herself for being so mature in mind but so small compare to the others. She was now feeling so useless, so diferent, so denigrated.

All her family and bigger friends told her that she needed to be pacient. That if she waited enought she would have the best of all in the world. A cutie mark that would be so spectacular, so fantastic, so... so... so indescribable that would be the envy of everypony.

Meanwhile, Scootaloo was flying through the staircase until she reach a place that didn`t have place where there wasn`t any floor; insted there where clouds. She now understand why she had a so far away locker. There was a place special for pegasus.

She was really amazed by it. A full place in the school only for pegasus. But, suddenly she think better of it. Only Pegasus. Only ponies with wings.

She was going to be alone for the whole year. Her friends couldn`t come to this part of the school. A she didn`t want other friends. She wanted her B.F.A.C.F.`s. why couldn`t one of them be a pegasus.

She sight and search for her locker. When she finally found it she tried to look happy. She wouldn`t attract attencion that way. She fake a smile and walked towards the locker. 966.

She looked at her paper. 9, 7, 2. She put the combination and open the locker. Inside there were two paper. One was the skedull or timeline or whatever the principal had told the school earlier. And the other was a hugr list with all the clubs for pegasus and the three races.

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Arts and Crafts

Maths

Nature

Flying Lessons

Language

Free period

Maths

Maths

Nature

Culture

Language

Literature

Free Period

Language

Music

Luanguage

Free Period

Sciens

Math

Wingerin

Lunch Break

Lunch Break

Lunch Break

Lunch Break

Lunch Break

History of Equestria

Healthyness and Grown

History of Equestria

History of the Wonderbolts

Free period

Gym

Politics

Gym

Sciencs

Gym

Literature

Politics

Music

Free period

Gym

Scootaloo leave the timetable in the locker. She open her saddlebag and get off it: a pencilbox, some photograps, a poster, a notebook, some blank pages and side notes. She get her pencilbox and get some tape from it. She taped her timetable in the end of the locker, just in the middle. She looked at the inside part of the locker`s door and taped her poster.

Her poster was from a soon to be scooter competition. She was planning on entering and winning it. Even her idol think it was going to be a peice of cake for her. She was the best scoter rider of Equestria.

She then taped her photographs round her timetable. She had now a free period so she give a final look to her photograph and with a sigh she close it. She still have the clubs list in her hooves. She sight some clubs that might be for her. The Hoofball team. The Scoters club. The Cloudball team.

She raised her eyes to from the list. She started to remember the photos in her locker. One was with her father. It was during one of his visits during Hearts Warming recess. She and her granny where waiting for him in the train staition. Soon the train arrive and a lot of ponies were getting out of the train she was searching for him everywhere. But he was no where to be seen. Suddenly, a hoove diheveles her mane. She turns round and find her father. She goes and hugs him. He, then, puts his helmet on her. There`s when her granny take control of the camera.

Another of her photoghraps was before the sister race. She, Applebloom and Swetie had gone camping and hyer sisters, plus Rainbow Dash, acompany her. It was quite the adventure she had. It all inbolved nightmares, not sleeping, meeting princeses Luna and falling down from a waterfall. In the end, Rainbow accept her as a sister. When they arrived to beutiful place down Clousdale. They made a sister race; but the unicorns and the earth ponie didn`t know what they were against. They, obviously, win and take a picture to remember the moment.

The other she had was when she was in fly camp. She was doing a trick when some colts started to pick up on her. Telling her that she would never be better than anyone and that she was a liar, because she said that she knew Twilight. When she was doing the trick, the leader of the camp was passing by taking photos to put them on a advertisement on a magazzine. When she saw her doing that trick, she knew it was time to take a photo. The leader made two copies: one for the magazzine and other for her.

The last photograph was one with her friends. It was taken on her birthday. On that occacion, Babs was able to visit them. She was in the middle with a cake in front of her, Applebloom at her right, Sweetie Belle at her leaft and Babs was hugging Applebloom.

She sight one time not paying attention on the hallway. It had someponies in it, but not that many. Suddenly, something hit her. She groan and... when she open her eyes... she couldn`t belive it.

Meanwhile, Sweetie was walking through the hallway. She couldn`t find her locker and she was starting to get nervous. What if she had an important class now a she is mising it? And if her teacher was mad at her? That would be THE. WORST. THING. EVER.

She then snap out of it and take a deep breath. She was starting to sound like her sister. She continue walking looking for her locker. She sighed but bump into someone. Luckily the two didn`t fell.

-Ouch- She heared the the other pony complain

-I am so sorry- She said. And she mean it- I`am so so sorry. I didn`t see you there. Are you ok?-

-Yes- the other pony said calmly- Don`t worry. I`m not mad at you.- she finally open her eyes and gasp- Hey, I know you?- she said exited- You were with me when I was with Cheerilee. How was your name?- she said talking to herself and tring to remember.- Sweekie, Sleely.. Umm-

-Sweetie Belle?- she asked and the other nodded.- Sorry that I ask...- she said shamefuly- But... Who are you?-

-It`s me-she said eagerly- Dinky. Diky Doo-

-Dinky?- she said surpriced. The two made a squeal and gave the other a hug- I haven`t see you since the classes of Cheerlee. You sure have change-

Even though Sweetie Belle said it, she was wrong. The only thing that had change in Dinky was her height and her mane. She was now more tall and she had her mane furl in a pony two ended their hug and started chatting.

-You can`t find your locker?- Dinky asked her and Sweetie Belle nodded- Let me help you this my second year in the school-

-Really?- she said amazed- But, Aren`t we the same age? Or you are bigger?-

-It`s a long story...


	3. Time Tables

**A/N : In the last chapter, I had a problema and something go wrong with the timetabe. And like I`m a lazy ass and i don`t want to have the same problem, i`m going to put the timetable of all the character here. (At least the ones that had alredy appear.( if a new character appears, I`m going to do the same))**

Timetables of:

_Scootaloo_

Monday:Arts and Crafts (with Dinky)

Free period (with Spike)

Language( with Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Dinky)

Language (with Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Dinky)

Lunch Break

History of Equestria (With Dinky)

Literature

Gym (with Applebloom and Spike)

Tuesday:Maths ( with Spike)

Maths (with Spike, Sweetie Belle and Dinky)

Literature (with Dinky)

Free period (with Spike)

Lunch Break

Healthiness and Grown

Politics

Politics

Wednesday: Nature

Maths (with Applebloom)

Free period (with Dinky)

Sciens

Lunch Break

History of Equestria (with Dinky)

Gym ( with Applebloom and Spike)

Music (with Applebloom, Spike, Sweetie Belle and Dinky)

Thursday:Flying Lessons

Nature

Language

Maths (with Appleblom)

Lunch Break

History of the Flight

Sciens

Free period

Friday:Language

Culture

Geography

Wingerin (with Spike)

Lunch Break

Free period (with Appleblom and Dinky)

Gym (with Applebloom, Spike, Sweetie Belle and Dinky)

Gym (with Applebloom, Spike, Sweetie Belle and Dinky)

_Applebloom_

Monday:Free period

Arts and Crafts

Language (with Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Dinky)

Language (with Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Dinky)

Lunch Break

Nature

Sciens (with Spike and Dinky)

Gym (with Spike and Scootaloo)

Tuesday:Literature

Free period

Math

Math

Lunch Break

Geography

History of Equestria (with Sweetie Belle)

Sciens

Wednesday:Language (with Sweetie Belle)

Math (with Scootaloo)

Politics

Free period (with Sweetie Belle)

Lunch Break

Politics

Gym (with Spike and Scootaloo)

Music (with Spike and Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Dinky)

Thursday:History of the Land

History of Equestria (with Spike)

Free period (with Spike)

Math (with Scootaloo)

Lunch Break

Plants Varietion

Nature (with Sweetie Belle)

Language

Friday:Literature

Helthiness and Grown (with Spike)

Culture

Animalistic

Lunch Break

Free period (with Scootaloo and Dinky)

Gym (with Spike and Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Dinky)

Gym (with Spike and Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Dinky)

_Sweetie Belle_

Monday:Literature (with Spike)

Maths

Language (with Scootaloo, Dinky and Applebloom)

Language (with Scootaloo, Dinky and Applebloom)

Lunch Break

Free period

Maths

Spells I

Tuesday:Arts and Crafts

Geography

Free period

Literature

Lunch Break

Nature

History of Equestria (with Applebloom)

Culture

Wednesday:Language (with Applebloom)

Sciens

Potions I

Free period (with Applebloom)

Lunch Break

Sciens

History of Equestria

Music (with Scootaloo, Dinky, Spike and Applebloom)

Thursday:History of the Magic

Free period

Politics

Politics

Lunch Break

Magic I (with Spike)

Nature (with Applebloom)

Maths

Friday:Free period (with Spike)

Math (with Dinky)

Language

Energistic

Lunch Break

Healthiness and Grown

Gym (with Scootaloo, Dinky, Spike and Applebloom)

Gym(with Scootaloo, Dinky, Spike and Applebloom)

_Spike_

Monday:Literature (with Sweetie Belle)

Free period (with Scootaloo)

Politics

Politics

Lunch Break

Geography

Sciens (with Applebloom and Dinky)

Gym (with Applebloom and Scootaloo)

Tuesday:Math(with Scootaloo)

Math (with Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Dinky)

Culture

Free period (with Scootaloo)

Lunch Break

Math

History of Equestria

Language

Wednesday:Sciens

Language

Language

Arts and Crafts

Lunch Break

Free period

Gym (with Applebloom and Scootaloo)

Music (with Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Dinky)

Thursday:Literature

History of Equestria (with Applebloom)

Free period (with Applebloom)

Nature

Lunch Break

Magic I (with Sweetie Belle)

Math

Energistic I

Friday:Free period (with Sweetie Belle)

Healthines and Grown (with Applebloom)

Nature (with Dinky)

Wingering (with Scootaloo)

Lunch Break

Language

Gym (with Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Dinky)

Gym (with Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Dinky)

_Dinky_

Monday:Arts and Crafts (with Scootaloo)

Gegraphy

Language (with Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle)

Language (with Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle)

Lunch Break

History of Equestria (with Scootaloo)

Sciens (with Spike and Applebloom)

Free period

Tuesday:Politics

Math (with spike, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo)

Literature (with Scootaloo)

Healthiness and Grown

Lunch Break

Spells II

Free period

Language

Wednesday:Politics

Potions II

Free period (with Scootaloo)

Math

Lunch Break

History of Equestria (with Scootaloo)

Sciens

Music ( with Sweetie Belle, Spike Scootaloo and Applebloom)

Thursday:History of Magic II

Literature

Culture

Free period

Lunch Break

Language

Magic II

Gym

Friday:Maths

Maths (with Sweetie Belle)

Nature (with Spike)

Nature

Lunch Break

Free period (with Applebloom and Scootaloo)

Gym ( with Sweetie Belle, Spike Scootaloo and Applebloom)

Gym ( with Sweetie Belle, Spike Scootaloo and Applebloom)

**A/N: As I`m going to be away and New year is coming round, I will be posting the third chapter in february. Maybe in second week. But i`m not sure. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Crusade

The day was finally over. The Pegasus, earth pony and dragon were exausted. The Gym teacher, Marathon Race, was kind but very strict. The three where on the main door of the school.

Spike looked pissed off, Applebloom was throwing glances at Spike when he wasn`t looking and Scootaloo was rather happy. Too happy. Spike started wondering why she wasn`t complaining.

"Scootaloo?" He asked her a lit bit worried " Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" She said dreamly "everything is perfect"

After hearing that Applebloom came back to earth and and started to worry about her friend. "Did somethin´happend in the time we weren`t with ya?"

"I... " Scootaloo said trying to sound as the tomboy she was "met somepony today"

"Uhhh" Spiked teased her "what`s the mare name?"

"I`m not a lesbian Spike" she said with her face red in embarasment "HIS name is Rumble" she said giving him the back.

"Well,..." a voice from behind said "Looks like somepony get herself a coltfriend" The three looked behind and saw Sweetie Belle snickering and a grey unicorn with a blonde mane furl in a pony tail.

"Rumble is not my coltfriend" Scootaloo said defending her reputaction of tomboy.

"Hey..." Applebloom interrupted them "Do Ah `now ya?" she asked the grey unicorn "Ya see rather familiar"

"Did I really change that much?" she asked Sweetie Belle " Girls... It`s me. Dinky. Dinky Doo"

"Yeah. I remember you" Spike said "Your mother is the pegasus mail mare, right?"

Dinky nod. Her mother was part of her identity. Her mother, Ditzy Hooves, was an unique pony. When she was young she had gotten a rare illness that affected her eyes and her two front hooves. Everybody tell her that the illness just made her dumb. Her illness was so important that it was specified in her cutie mark. Seven bubbles represting luck and fragility. The illness had also affect a part of her brain, so she was fooled were easily. One time, a stallion take advantege of that and abused her. He told her that he loved her, that he would never leave her. The next morning he wasn`t there. She went a whole month crying. Until, another stallion appeared in her life. He was a kind hearted guy, they even get to the bed. In that time Ditzy, or Derpy how many ponies have called her, had a little filly. This stallion didn`t care. But he died not so long after Derpy find out that she was pregnant with ditzy.

Dinky has always been really protective of her mother. She and her big sister, Sparkle, will always stand for her. One time, her mother doing her job as a mail mare found a brown stallion that didn`t understand much of how to be a pony. When they found that he would stay with them in the night. They didn`tget their looks out of him. The time pass and they end up getting along well.

"Dinky?" Scootaloo ask "I though that you moved to Canterlot"

"Only my sister did" she answered. "I stay here with mom and his friend"

"But we ain`t see ya last Cheerlee classes" Applebloom said. "Where were ya?"

"It`s a long story..." she said

"Well ladies," Spike interrupted them " I will love to chat but I want to find a club for me"

He started walking to the school. "Don`t waste your energy" Dinky told him, making him turn around to face her "The clubs won`t be up for new members until next week"

"how`d ya `now?" Applebloom asked her

"It`s my second year in the School" she said blushing shamefully

"But we have the same subjects" Scootaloo said clueless "and we are the same age... How come it`s your second year?"

"Like I say...It`s a long story"

"Why don`t you tell them in sugar cube corner" Sweetie said in a kind way "I invite"

The other four nod and started walking the other way, leaving the school behind. The way there Dinky sterted to ask Spike all sorts of questions. He didn`t understood any of them because the scientific language.

They arrive at Sugar Cube Corner. As it was a nice day they sat on the outside."Okay everypony" Scootaloo said "Story time." The four gather their attention to Dinky.

"You see.." she started "I like to study and learning new things fascinates me. I told Cheerlee not to tell anypony, but I had best grades in all the class. I didn`t want to have Bullies under my skin so I tell her to Keep it a secreat... The year that it was suppose to be my last with Cheerlee. She told my mom that I knew everything we were going to study. My mothers boyfriend, this stallion called "The Doctor", enrolled me in this school. The principal was unsure at first; so he said that first I had to do a passing exam. So well..." she shruggle "I passed"

"But..." Applebloom said thinking "If it`s ya second Year in da School, Why do ya have the same subjects as us?"

"The principal said that if I didn`t have my cutie mark he wouldn`t expel, I will just have to take the same subjects that are not specified for unicorns." She answered

"So you won`t be with me in Spells I, Magic I and all those?" Sweetie asked sad

"Yes" she said also sad.

Dinky haven`t done a lot of friends with her new classmates. She had met some ponies but they weren`t so close to be called friends. She wouldn`t admit it, but she really regret being one year advanced from them. They might not talked that much in the past, but now, They were the only thing she had close to `friends´.

"So..."Spike say to break the silence that was suddenly made. " You know how the clubbes are? If there are cool ponies in it?"

"You could say that" She said not knowing how to react

"Any recommendations?"

"Well..." she stoppoed to think in what club he could fit " You can send letters with your fire, right?" he nod " You should be in the News Paper club. Their could really use your help"

Spike started to think about it. After a few seconds, he smiled. "What about me?" Applebloom asked

Dinky though for a moment. "Well.." She finally said "I remember that you are good in building things so... why not going with the parede making club? Ponyville is ful of celebrations. The school always makes a parede for each. Or maybe the Stage club? They made the background of the plays, the concerts and the musicals the school makes."

"Thanks suga` cube" she said thinking "I will had that in mind"

"If it`s not a problem..." Sweetie said shyly "Could you advise too?"

"Of course" she said smiling and having another smile in return "You like singing. The Music club is perfect. Or the Musicals Club. Or the Bands Club"

Sweetie smiled at the options. Then the four looked at Scootaloo expetingly. She notice that her friends where looking at her. She turn her head round to see if there was something behind her.

"Aren`t you going to ask me about a club for ya?" Dinky asked her

"Nah" she simple say "I already had select a club." The four looked at her now surprised. "Today I met this Stallion Rumble..." She began "We have a free period so he kindly give me a tour around the school. We started chatting and he told me about too clubes that sound perfect for me."

"And those are...?" Spike asked curiosly

"Cloud ball and Hoof ball" She said proudly "But I think that I will also join the Mechanic club"

"Why?" Dinky asked.

"The Scooters are kind of my thing"

They started chatting and talking about life and many things.

**A/N: Sorry if it`s short, but it the best I can did. Hope you like it. see ya next Chapter. **


End file.
